<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fallin for u ~ferbxperry~ (NOT SERIOUS) by sicklyyyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691228">fallin for u ~ferbxperry~ (NOT SERIOUS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklyyyyy/pseuds/sicklyyyyy'>sicklyyyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, M/M, crackfic, dont read if you’re gonna be uncomfortable even as a joke, ill cry if someone takes this seriously, literally this is a joke, lol i think they’re gonna fuck ??, should i tag this as underage, uhh weird sexual tension, written by my friend on a dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklyyyyy/pseuds/sicklyyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ferb an peeey r in love but it’s forbidden who new almost dying would make the realize their true feelings ? </p><p>this was originally posted on wattpad in june of 2020 and i wanted to share it here. my friend kyle wrote this on a dare and i probably tagged it wrong because i REFUSE to re read it. </p><p>thank you for reading this<br/>-vie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferb Fletcher &amp; Perry the Platypus, ferb/perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fallin for u ~ferbxperry~ (NOT SERIOUS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Agent P we need your help!"The voice echoed throughout the metal walls of the agency. "You need to travel to Doofenshmurtz tower and destroy the plans for his new weapon. The smutotron-3000." Perry nodded his head. "However, agent P we need you to get through their high tech voice security lock which requires a human voice to operate. I know you only speak platypus, so, i will give you the newest invention made by our top of the line scientists. The voiceinator-42069. With this contraption you able to speak in any language on the earth. Good luck agent P. Over and out. Perry nodded and turned off the computer. </p><p>      The grass was soft against ferbs feet. The door hinges creaked as he walked inside and grabbed a snack. "Hey boys! Today were going on a tour  around the city pack your lunches!" Phineas and ferbs mother had a sweet voice that hit clearly through the house. Ferb stuffed his snack into a plastic bag and got in the family car.</p><p>"Agent P come in!" For the first time ever perry clicked a button on his watch and spoke in perfect english. "Im at the tower. I see the door. Going in" He spoke perfectly with no hesitation and perfect grammar. Colonel was amazed as he watched perry perfectly use the device and enter the tower.</p><p>      "Thats the doofenshmurtz tower!" The family looked up at its glory. Except ferb. He was focused on a lower level of the tower. Looking at perry move and do his work. He looked sexy in ferbs eyes. All he wanted was to walk up to him and rub all over his large manly body. Looking at perry he starts to twitch and the world around him changes. The sun is shining bright over perry showing every inch of his naked body. Ferb couldnt hold back his urge and phineas turned as he heard the csr<br/>
Door open. "Ferb???" His calls werent answered. Ferb had left to find perry.</p><p> </p><p>"Agent P, confirm your location!" Perry had climbed to the top of the doofenshmirtz tower but was unaware of the strange shadow following him watching from the darkness. </p><p>       Ferb watched as perry caught doofenshmurtz with his pants down (literally lmao) and held him at gun point, asking him for the instructions for the destruction of the smutotron to no avail. Finally after some blackmail was used, ferb watched perry use the destruction instructions on the machine. "There, finally" perry exclaimed</p><p>     Perry looked down 690 feet from<br/>
The top of the tower. Turning around slowly to search for the smutotron not noticing the eyes watching from the darkness.</p><p>         Ferb watched perry use the self destruct code on the machine. Typing and entering codes faster and faster ferb wished he would use his hands on him like that. He closed his eyes and imagined until he heard perry. "There we go, fina- huh what the? Oh SHIT!" The machine rumbled and caught fire, showing a danger sign.</p><p> </p><p>Perry whipped his pistol out and looked doofenshmurtz in the eyes. "You idiot! " doofenshmurtz exclaimed "You've killed us all with no one to save you! HAHAHA!!!" Perry looked down and remembered everything he had worked for and everything his won  all going to shit for a mission. He closed his eyes and embraced it with full force. But when the blast went off he didnt feel an explosion, he felt familiar arms wrap around him, and slowly opening his eyes he saw ferb kissing him as they both fell down from the tower watching the explosion obliterate the entire establishment. Ferbs lips felt soft and tight against his and his legs rubbed against ferbs legs. </p><p> </p><p>Perry told ferb about what he felt. "I know," ferb responded "for you." Perry blushed. "Ferb you're crazy." All he did was look at perry and nod, his eyes glimmering in the sunlight. The world was saved and so was ferbs heart. They walked home together that night, not caring about the strange looks they got, but only happy with each other. Ferb rubbed perry and perry returned the favor, feeling happy about themselves oblivious about the world around them.</p><p> </p><p>       That was 2 months ago. Perry and Ferb are still happily together. Perry quit his job at the agency and lives together with ferb. Everyday for ferb was wake up perry eat perry sleep and vice versa for perry. Life was great</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(DISCLAIMER)<br/>
THIS IS PURELY FOR WATT PAD CONTENT AND IM BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY THE USER WHO HAS POSTED THIS. SHE WONT LET ME OUT OF HER BASEMENT HELP. I AM NOT A PERSON WHO WRITES FAN FICS FOR FUN PROMISE BYE.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>